The invention relates to a hand-held electric power tool which comprises a device for alternatively disabling and enabling operation of the tool.
Electric power tools, for example rechargeable battery powered or mains-connected screwdrivers, are frequently used in, for example industrial assembly. Since these types of power tools are portable, they are occasionally removed from the workplace without permission and are never returned. This represents a costly loss for the owner.